<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>teach me how to play by vorador</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205599">teach me how to play</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vorador/pseuds/vorador'>vorador</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingsman (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, M/M, Pianists, college dropout Eggsy, famous pianist Harry Hart, piano lessons as foreplay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:34:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vorador/pseuds/vorador</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry never could say no to him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>teach me how to play</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>another prompt fic from my old tumblr</p><p>i would've liked to have written more for this, but i don't know anything about music or pianos so ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Teach me how to play?" Eggsy says and Harry is helpless to resist him.</p><p>So he doesn't.</p><p>He's the best pianist in the country, probably in the whole of Europe, but he's not much of a teacher. Still, he tries, because Eggsy asked and Harry never could say no to him.</p><p>So he sits him down on the bench and teaches him the arpeggio, teaches him how to read the notes, and at the end of their first day, Eggsy knows how to play "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" from start to finish without interruptions.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Eggsy is a fast learner, and he's <i>brilliant</i>. What he lacks in formal training he makes up for in enthusiasm and he has a keen ear for the subtle differences in tone and pitch, and Harry stops in the middle of one of their lessons to ask him, very seriously, if he considered enlisting at the Royal Academy.</p><p>Eggsy looks at him like he'd grown a second head.</p><p>"You're takin' the piss," he says.</p><p>"I assure you I'm not."</p><p>"But <i>me</i>, at the Royal Academy?" Eggsy laughs. "I'm too old for that, it's never gonna happen, bruv."</p><p>"I don't see why not," Harry says. "Age is irrelevant when you have potential. With a bit of training, I'm sure you could pass the auditions, even get a scholarship. One of my friends teaches at the Academy; I could ask him to give you lessons. It will take a while, yes, and you'll still have a lot of catching up to do—" and Harry goes on like this for a while and Eggsy lets him talk, watches him with a twinkle in his eyes and his lips quirked in a smile like he's the one indulging him.</p><p>"Harry," Eggsy says when Harry pauses for breath, "if you wanted to get rid of me, all you had to do was say so."</p><p>Harry blinks. "Excuse me?"</p><p>"Tryin' to pass me off to some other bloke to 'teach me the piano', bruv?" He smiles. "A guy can take a hint."</p><p>Harry looks mildly affronted at that. "I'm not trying to get rid of you, Eggsy," he says. "Quite the opposite, in fact – I'm giving you options. My friend is a far better teacher than I will ever be."</p><p>Eggsy laughs and elbows him lightly in the side. "Harry, I'm just kidding."</p><p>"Ah," Harry says. "Well. I'm not. You're talented, Eggsy, and it would be a shame for all that talent to go to waste. Merlin is an excellent teacher. He could show you things I could not."</p><p>Eggsy's smile takes on a sharper edge and his eyes darken. "That so?" he says and he inches closer to Harry until they're pressed together from shoulder to hip to ankle.</p><p>Harry can't look away from him, can't bring himself to put the same distance between them that he'd kept throughout their lessons.</p><p>"Yes," he says. His throat feels dry. He swallows hard, once, twice, before he finds his voice again. "Merlin is— he's a great teacher."</p><p>"Uh-huh," Eggsy says, leaning in like he's being pulled forward by gravity. His eyes flick down to Harry's lips, briefly. "But I want you."</p><p>Harry doesn't know what to do. He knows what he <i>wants</i> to do – what he'd wanted to do from the moment he met Eggsy – but there are so many things standing in the way of that, chief of them being Harry himself and his own insecurities. So he teeters on the edge of it, expectant but hopeful, and lets Eggsy make the first move.</p><p>And Eggsy does.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Harry was right – Eggsy is brilliant, a diamond in the rough. Merlin is merciless with him, as he is with all his students, but Eggsy doesn't balk, doesn't break under the pressure – he <i>thrives</i>. He learns. He grows.</p><p>He aces his audition. Even Chester, certified purist and snobbish down to the bone marrow, begrudgingly accepts that Eggsy has talent and gives him his vote.</p><p>Harry is waiting in the hallway outside the audition room when Eggsy walks out with a pep in his step and a barely concealed grin.</p><p>"How did it go?" Harry asks when he sees him.</p><p>Eggsy beams. "Blew their fucking <i>minds</i>, bruv, that's how it went!"</p><p>Harry claps him on the shoulder and smiles. "Congratulations, Eggsy. I think this calls for a celebration."</p><p>Eggsy leans into him, a little closer than propriety allows, and winks at him. "What have you got in mind?"</p><p>"I was thinking of treating you to lunch," Harry says as they walk out of the audition halls. Harry's car is parked just outside and he holds the door open for Eggsy to get in.</p><p>"Sounds good," Eggsy says. "And then what?"</p><p>Harry settles in the driver's seat and turns the key in the ignition. "Then I was thinking dessert. At my place, if that's all right with you."</p><p>Eggsy's hand on Harry's knee is a definite 'yes', but just in case, Eggsy leans in and whispers in Harry's ear, "Sure, but only if you let me make you breakfast in the morning."</p><p>Harry smiles. "Anything you want, darling."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>